A Birthday to Remember
by Phnxgirl
Summary: A short little ficlet for Detective Deeks on his 40th birthday today!


A little birthday ficlet for the 40th birthday of our favorite LA detective. Happy birthday Deeks! Thanks to Psyched for giving it a once over so I could post today! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Mama, slow down! I'm coming, I just parked! What do you mean, the bathroom is flooding now too? Didn't you shut off the water? I showed you how, don't you remember? Why didn't you grab Callen? That's why he lives upstairs, to play building manager when I'm not here!" Deeks tucked his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder in an attempt to dig his keys from his jeans pocket whilst jogging along the sidewalk.

"Dammit!" He cursed as the keyring dropped to the ground. "No Mama, not you, I dropped the keys. I'm coming as fast as I can, you know you caught me mid-surf. I'm gonna _kill_ Callen for not being there the one time something happens!"

Deeks reached the entrance to his still-unnamed bar and fumbled the keys toward the lock. "I'm here, trying to get in right now, I'm hanging up. Oh my God, Mama! I'll see you in ten seconds! Bye!" He jammed the phone back into his pocket and unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair, preparing himself for the tornado that was his mother on the other side of the door, and pondering how his brand new bar was already breaking down. Once he'd calmed and collected himself, he swung open the door and entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Deeks jumped back against the door, the surprise having succeeded in startling its target. Nearly two dozen people stood in front of the red felted pool table, all beaming at Deeks. Front and center was Kensi, who rushed over, face lit up with glee.

"Yes! We did it! We surprised you! You had no idea!" Kensi said, poking teasingly at Deeks's torso until he laughed along with her. Reaching up over his shoulders, Kensi placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Happy 40th, babe! I love you."

Deeks returned the sentiment, happiness replacing his previous anxieties. "I love you too. And yes, I had no idea. How did you manage?"

"Many secret squirrels." Kensi gestured to her co-conspirators across the room and said squirrels laughed. "So, run upstairs. You can shower up there, and clean clothes are already in the bathroom. Hurry up, or we'll eat all the food!"

Deeks passed through the crowd, receiving each of his guests briefly with promises to catch up post-shower and dashed upstairs.

When he came back down to the bar, Deeks paused in the doorway, fully taking in the surprise he'd been given. He watched his Kensi, his world, talking with his mom and hers, before excusing herself to the rest of the party. The mothers continued talking, having become close, and Bertie took the opportunity to lead Julia on a tour of the facility.

Deeks chuckled at the inflatable walker hanging off the shark and the "Over the Hill" signs plastered around it. He smiled at his friend Kip, extravagantly regaling Sam and Callen with stories of basketball groupies gone wild. Bates and a few LAPD rookies were glued to the NFL playoff game on the television. There was an impromptu NSA vs DEA billiards battle going on between Mikey and Talia, who both looked to be shooting tequila as well as pool. He made a mental note to either break up that fight or join in later.

Thankful for all the people in his life, Deeks was about to decide who to approach first, when Eric caught his eye and waved.

Deeks made his way across the room, joining Kensi and the Wonder Twins at the buffet line. "Riddle me this, why am I footing the bill for my own birthday bash?" He stole Kensi's beer bottle and took a swig. Nell and Eric looked guiltily at their own fancy alcoholic concoctions they were enjoying.

"Market research!" Nell insisted. "We're trying to establish your signature drink," she giggled, obviously already affected by her libations.

Kensi grabbed her beer back from Deeks. "Don't you worry about that. Your mom and I are taking care of it, and none of it will mess up your precious inventory system!"

The foursome made their way through the buffet line, before sitting at a booth in the corner. Kensi sat down her plate, then ran off for two beers - one for Deeks and another for herself. "To the birthday boy!" She said upon her return to the table.

"Hear hear!" The room cheered. Drinks clinked, and Deeks cringed, fearing broken glass. But nothing broke, and celebrations continued. Kensi settled in the booth beside her fiance. Deeks wrapped his arm around her and gave her temple a kiss.

"Thank you. This is amazing, and I'm so lucky to have you," he said. At his words, Kensi snuggled in tighter.

"Anything for you, Deeks. Happy birthday."


End file.
